Do Me A Favor
by Lockhart-in-the-Closet
Summary: Yuffie is FREEZING! And all because of stupid Cid! Vincent is charged with making sure she doesn't commit first degree murder.... Yuffentine. Repost. Oneshot.


_A/N: I WISH I owned FFVII, Vincent, and Yuffie. -sobs-_

* * *

It was quiet on the streets of Nibelheim, with no one out and about from the sudden cold. They were instead wrapped up with their family or in front of a fire place or in bed. It had to be at least 30 degrees including wind chill. If that wasn't bad enough, Yuffie was wearing just her shorts, tank top, and boots. She hadn't thought to put some pants and long sleeves on, and now she was cursing the wind and whoever invented it.

"Oh-my-ice-on-a-stick!! It's soooo cold!!" She was shivering down to her toes, and was huddled tightly together as she shuffled to the temporary headquarters that she shared with the others. She'd be doing some major ass kicking when she got back because Cid hadn't told her it was this cold. She knew that the pilot had known all along that it was 30-freaking-degrees outside. She'd gone to do some errands for Tifa that she should have done yesterday, and Cid had been the one to force her out into this frigged hell. He was going to die when she saw him.

She had the milk, bread, and eggs that Tifa had asked her to get pressed against her stomach to keep the milk from freezing. That was just as cold if not colder too. Damn Cid.

With a bang she went inside, shivering ferociously as she set the groceries down on the dinning room table. Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, Red, Marlene, and Denzel were all there to greet her.

"Where i-is ss-ssss-Cid? I'm gonna beat – beat his a-ass!" she could barely get the words past her blue lips, as Tifa put a blanket around her shoulders. They wouldn't answer her, but were working to get her warm again. She didn't need them doing that. She _needed_ to find Cid.

"Cid's with Shera… doing…stuff…" Cloud supplied suggestively along with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he pulled her toward one of the chairs. "Vince, keep an eye on her, I got some errands to deal with." As Cloud said this, he glanced at Tifa, and the two disappeared. Ew. _THAT _was errands?

"So, uhm… Vinny, can you do me a HUGE favor?"

"…It depends…"

"On what?"

"…On what it is you want me to do."

"Oh. Duh. Go interrupt Cid and Shera for me."

"…Absolutely _not_."

"Awww! Why not?? I'm freezing to death and you won't avenge my death?!"

"Nope."

He smirked as she gave him a death glare. He'd really let loose after Chaos had left his body. He'd let go of Lucretcia, and had started to show a lot more emotion and be involved with the group. He even had laughed when Yuffie and Barrett started arguing or when Yuffie played a prank on Cid. Which Yuffie loved more and more.

Of course, she would never admit her long standing crush for the gun slinger. He had never expressed interest in her, really. And she was so afraid to make any advances. But she had always wanted to know what it was like to kiss him.

"Ok. I got something you can do for me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

After a brief pause, where she could see his inner termoil, he kissed her. It tasted of cinnamon, and his smell wafted up her nostrils. He smelt like gun powder. It was the most wonderful smell in the world to her. She wanted so much more though, so she pushed her tongue past his lips to play with his.

Somehow, Vincent had pulled her into his lap when he sat down in one of the chairs without loosing the vigor from the kiss.

After they broke apart, Yuffie was as warm as she'd ever be, and couldn't help but smile at him. She snuggled into his neck, planting soft kisses there. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and his arms draped around her shoulders.

"Soo… uh… that wasn't a one time gig, was it?" she asked, a dubious look in her eyes. It was obvious that she was afraid that Vincent was using her emotions. Her eyebrows were screwed up in a facial expression that broke Vincent's heart, and he kissed her again.

"No, Yuffie. I love you." He smiled at her, not just a smirk, but a genuine smile that lit up his face like the Fourth of July.

"Oh. Well. That's good. I thought for a minute that I'd have to beat your ass…after I beat Cid into a pulp with my amazing Ninja skills." She was smiling so mischievously that Vincent had the sudden urge to bend her over the side of the table and…

"Oi!! Earth to Vincent! Don't rape me!!" she was waving her hand in his face and he snapped out of his perverted thoughts to look at her. He just grinned evilly.

And then he laughed, kissing her neck and lips repeatedly.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are really appreciated. :) And yes, I know, Vince is a little OOC. But he's supposed to have let go and become more human. XD  
_


End file.
